Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning containers, and more particularly to a cleaning container for a barbecue grill.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,808; 4,226,255; 5,035,516 and 5,771,792, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cleaning containers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical barbecue grill cleaning pail.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved utility grill pail and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a utility grill pail for cleaning barbecue grills. The pail includes an open top container with a raised rib bottom. A perforated front lip extends inward from a front portion of the container sidewall. Side hand grip openings and a rear hand grip opening are formed in the sidewall near its upper edge. The rear hand grip opening carries two removable hooks that hold the barbecue grill while rinsing and draining. The pail holds a quantity of cleaning solution into which the grill may be placed to soak before scrubbing and cleaning.